Velvet Scarlatina: The Easter Bunny
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina is the elusive Easter Bunny of Beacon, delivering chocolate and treats to all of her friends. Here is how she does it.


Spring time was an absolutely wonderful season for the students of Beacon Academy. The flowers were blooming in the courtyard, the sun was out more often and students were able to spend more time outside with each other, bonding and generally enjoying themselves when not training for some good old Grimm killing. However, Spring time was also host to a certain holiday everyone enjoyed very much; Easter.

What was there not to love about Easter Sunday? It was a time of celebrating life and joy around the kingdoms, but of course the main attraction was the amount of limitless chocolate that could be consumed by the masses. Chocolate eggs, different brands, makes, flavours, everyone enjoyed at least something on offer! But there was a certain mystery around the holiday itself… Where did it come from? Of course people could buy this stuff for each other from stores, but what about the treats that just appeared out of nowhere? Left there without a message or identity to the deliverer of them? Well, students had a certain theory about this… The mythical and elusive Easter Bunny, a rabbit that would deliver chocolate and other sweet treats to all the children in every kingdom. But where was this rabbit? How did they do it? Well… Here is _her_ story.

Easter was Velvet Scarlatina's busiest time of year. Being the Easter Bunny wasn't an easy job in the slightest what with having to deliver chocolate and sweets to _literally everyone _in a single night. How did the fat man do it for his holiday? Regardless, it was a task the rabbit faunus took up every year and managed to pull through flawlessly, ensuring everyone was happy and fattened up by the end of the day. With her own special abilities it was made just slightly easier, though she did need to rest for the following days afterwards.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon on Beacon Academy and a glint of yellow rays barely peeked into Team RWBY's dorm room. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long all lay fast asleep in their dangerous and shoddily formed bunk beds, dreams of chocolate bars, eggs and chicks in their heads. Ruby snored loudly in her deep sleep while the others were rather peaceful in their own, allowing for noise the be masked slightly under the loud rumbles. Perfect.

The dorm room window slowly began to slide open, ever so gently moving up just enough to let a shorter figure slide in stealthily. Velvet the Easter Bunny gently made contact with the large rug on the room floor, her bare feet pushing softly into it with the rug snug between her toes. For these kinds of deliveries, the rabbit faunus chose not to wear any clothing at all. It allowed her to make less noise, move faster and it made her even more wary of getting caught, so there stood Velvet in the middle of Team RWBY's room naked as the day she was born. The rising sun shone elegantly on to her smooth skin, highlighting her curves on the shadow she cast across the floor. The cool breeze caused her to shudder with goosebumps forming on her body while her nipples stiffened on her petite breasts. One of her rabbit ears twitched as she stood there still as a statue, observing the four sleeping girls around her to ensure they were doing just that. She couldn't take any chances. But after two minutes of waiting, Velvet decided the coast was clear and instantly got into action. Time to deliver the goods.

The Easter Bunny pranced and leaped with grace across the dorm room, moving straight on to the bed of Weiss Schnee to begin spreading her Easter cheer. Everyone would get something different which they could all share later on, but the Heiress was going to get one of the easier items first. Velvet crawled across the bottom bunk bed on all fours without applying any pressure to it, moving on top of Weiss herself without actually touching the girl. The bare naked rabbit stared down at her classmate for a good few seconds before turning around so her rear end was aimed right on top of her head. Velvet took a deep, silent breath in and out before she spread her cheeks and pushed. Her cute, tight anus began to quiver ever so gently before something could be seen emerging from her depths. It was slowly but surely pushed out of the asshole until the object was revealed to be a small, dark chocolate kiss pre-wrapped in tinfoil, falling from Velvet's ass and plopping down on to Weiss' cheek. But this was only the first. Eventually another chocolate kiss joined the previous one, then another and another until a very rapid stream of the little wrapped swirls were being pooped out one by one over the Schnee's head. Velvet held in her moan and gritted her teeth, a red flush taking over her cheeks as she forced the horde of chocolate kisses out of her anus. It felt very strange but she was used to this by now after plenty of practice.

Soon enough the pushing came to a halt and Velvet's asshole, though now stretched quite a bit, began to slowly close with no more chocolate kisses coming out. The Easter Bunny climbed off of her rich friend and stood back up on the floor to stare down at her. Weiss was still fast asleep in her nightgown but now had an entire stash worth of wrapped chocolate kisses covering her, leaving only her face and lower half sticking out from the mess. One out of four done, now to move on.

Velvet's next target was the opposite bottom bunk belonging to Blake Belladonna, one of Velvet's closer friends and a fellow faunus like herself. She adored Blake very much which may have seemed a little silly considering they were a year apart, but the bond was still there. She had something special in mind for this cat.

Velvet moved on to Blake's bed like she did earlier on Weiss', but this time instead of crawling over the girl, Velvet shuffled up and straddled the cat faunus on her stomach. Once again she wasn't touching her just to be safe, but this position was perfect for this treat delivery. The rabbit faunus slowly and carefully leaned backwards with her hands supporting her on each outer side of Blake's legs, lifting her hips up at the same time so her exposed lower slit was spread and aimed right at her. Like before Velvet concentrated, closing her eyes for a moment to let it all build up before proceeding with the delivery.

Velvet felt tingles in her lower regions which quickly erupted in a spray of pale white, a loose, messy stream of white chocolate suddenly shooting out of her urethra and pouring all over Blake. The rabbit girl let out a soft whimper under her breath as she released her white chocolate piss all over her close friend, soaking her nightwear, staining the sheets and covering the cat's face in it. It was an absolute flood of chocolate just for her which Blake would wake up to, drowning in the stuff confused but pleased.

Even with this happening the cat girl merely stirred slightly, her tongue licking her bottom lip slightly which caused a small smile. Blake remained sleeping, but her dreams just got all the better.

After a solid minute of pissing out white chocolate on to Blake, Velvet gasped as the flow was cut off into a slow trickle down her slit. She took a shaky breath while dismounting and looked down at her messy job well done, nodding in approval. Only two more to go, the sisters. Velvet used Blake's sheets to wipe her cunt off before looking up above and spotting her next target. The blonde.

Yang was laying sprawled out on her top bunk bed right above Blake's, appropriate as the two were partners for their run in Beacon. She always had been an active sleeper with lots of movement and sometimes words escaping when they shouldn't. Regardless, she was deep enough into it which made Velvet's job as Easter Bunny a lot easier.

With gracefulness and all the agility of a ninja, Velvet effortlessly climbed on to the higher up bed without a sound and looked over the sleeping bimbo. Now what to give her… Aha! Velvet was quick to come up with an idea which seemed appropriate for Yang, considering certain... 'Assets' she had. It would be similar to Blake's treat but unique enough in it's own way. Rather than crawl on top of Yang, Velvet shimmied along the side of the bed just next to the sleeping girl, stopping as soon as she reached her chest and head area.

The Easter Bunny was going to make quick work of this one and got right to it as she leaned over the brawler of the team, cupping her own breasts in both hands and pushing them together. With her nipples aimed directly over Yang's chest, Velvet gave her two tits a squeeze which began to release two streams of thick milk chocolate, one stream coming from each nipple. The chocolate, like before, drenched Yang's clothing as it covered her, turning any colours of skin and clothing chocolate brown with the fluid. The Easter Bunny moved up and around, ensuring she managed to pour her tit chocolate all over Yang's body and face. It would certainly be a surprise to be sure when she woke up, but a welcome one nonetheless.

Velvet eventually slowed down the milking of chocolate from her breasts, though wasn't quite finished yet. Yang's mouth was hanging open which left her available for more in Velvet's eyes. While the stream of milk chocolate from her left breast stopped, Velvet leaned over and quickly slipped her right nipple into Yang's mouth and covered the gaping maw with the rest of her perky breast, milk chocolate pouring directly into her mouth.

As if by clockwork and natural instinct, Yang remained asleep but softly wrapped her lips around the treat giving tit and began suckling on it. She dreamed of drinking directly from a tap, sucking on it in her mind while in reality she did the exact same to Velvet's bunny breast.

The Easter Bunny watched on with a sweet expression and slowly stroked Yang's head as she fed directly from her. This was just a little extra, but it was a nice gesture anyway. Though this did have to come to an end as Velvet was on a tight schedule and had to keep moving, meaning she quickly yanked her tit away from Yang and hopped down off of the bed, leaving the blonde girl drenched head to toe in milk chocolate and licking her lips. One more person to go… The team leader.

Velvet was quick to hop up on to the opposite top bunk where Ruby Rose slept loudly, snoring up a storm which caused the rabbit faunus to wince slightly and hold her trait ears. Such a racket from such a young girl… How was it even possible? Despite the noise Velvet had a job to do, and the snoring would provide good cover for what she was about to do. Ruby was the brave and fearless leader of Team RWBY, right? Well in that case, she would get arguably the biggest Easter treat.

Velvet crawled on top of Ruby in a similar manner to how she crawled over the girl's partner earlier, though stopped until she was squatting directly over the leader's small chest. The rabbit's slit was still quite moist from the chocolate peeing earlier, though she couldn't dwell on this too much as that part of her body was about to be put to work once again. This was going to be a struggle. Velvet took multiple deep breaths in and out as she began to slowly push with all of her strength, feeling a familiar, large shape build up inside of her lower regions. It was coming out at an agonizingly slow rate which only caused her to push more, desperate to get this thing out of her. The Easter Bunny winced and groaned quietly as a dark brown, rounded edge could be seen protruding from her vagina down below and expanding the birthing hole with each push. It hurt yet it felt amazing, Velvet's pushing getting stronger each time she breathed in. The shape widened her up as much as it could while exiting the rabbit's body until it was about half way through, then at that point the thing practically slipped out of her aching cunt and on to Ruby's chest. It was a large chocolate egg, unwrapped and completely whole without a single crack or chunk missing. Perfection.

Unfortunately for Velvet she wasn't done just yet and had to lay more of these eggs for Ruby. It was her job after all. Taking a second to recover, Velvet began the process once again by pushing as hard as she could to get another chocolate Easter egg pumped out of there. The second time was a lot easier than the first, what with her vagina being widened out this time, meaning the second egg was quickly pushed out with ease and sat next to the first one on Ruby's chest. A third chocolate egg followed it on to Ruby's exposed stomach, the chocolate smudging slightly from her body heat. Now used to the feeling, Velvet got to forcing two more eggs right out of her widened cunt, another plopping down on to her stomach without a crack while a fifth and final Easter egg was pushed out and landed between Ruby's legs, right on the crotch of her pajama pants.

Velvet almost fell off of the bed after this egg, though recovered easily and landed with both feet touching the floor. She had to take a breather after that last delivery as her vagina absolutely ached, having just pushed out five of her large chocolate egg children. As much as it hurt to birth them, it brought her a semblance of joy knowing that someone else could enjoy them for Easter, even if the experience temporarily stained her entrance brown. That would be cleaned up later.

After Velvet's quick break, she glanced around at all four girls still fast asleep. The sun was still rising so the naked Easter Bunny would have to get moving as she still had this entire floor of rooms to deliver to! She was satisfied with her work here and internally congratulated herself on a job well done. Without a word, the rabbit faunus slipped slowly out of the same window she entered from and slowly closed it behind her without a sound. Velvet still had it. She was the Easter Bunny and was damn good at what she did.

In the corner of the room, hidden in darkness and having witnessed the entire ordeal play out, was Zwei the Corgi. He was panting happily with his tongue out and tail wagging. He knew he wasn't allowed chocolate as it made him sick, so he was happy to simply watch the others enjoy it. Only he knew how it was made. It was a secret that he would keep. Zwei could be trusted. Zwei was a good boy.


End file.
